Eiyu
by Xerphena
Summary: Harry Potter, destroyed by a dark sorceress with unbelievable power. Meets up with an old foe, and an ancient deity with the power to destroy those who wronged him.
1. Chapter 1

Eiyū

**Author: **Xerphena (Avengersfan4ever)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing 'cept for parts of plot!

Of course he had to survive, fate hated him, and he knew it. It just LOVED to fuck him over in everyway possibly imaginable. Harry James Potter was upset, tears made their way down his face as he patted the dirt that he had just dug up and buried Ginny. The black fire flickered around the remains of his home, in London, number 12 grimmauld place.

His life had been amazing; he had a beautiful wife, great kids and the best auror of his time. But sadly this had changed when the dark empress had come. She called herself Amaieran (1). They had under-estimated her... by long shot. Sure she was small, cute and seemed like little threat, yet her voice was amazing. Not only that she was a _veela._ Men fought for her affections by attacking the aurors, she had already bewitched the muggles into using there weapons as well in order to destroy the various governments and take over a the ruler of well everything. It had been futile to try and stop her she was just to much.

With a sigh Harry stood and stopped dead in his tracks. "Why hello there, _chosen one."_ A smooth voice said from behind. With no weapon Harry spun and brought his hands up in surrender when he saw Amaieran. "So, Harry. I do apologize for meeting under such… circumstances but you see I don't have much choice."

"…"

"What no come back?" she said with a shake of her head. "I prefer… Livelier prey. Oh well. This is going to happen eventually. Any last wishes Harry?"

"…"

"No? Okay then, Goodbye, _Golden boy. _**Avada Kerdavra**!" _Ginny here I come… _

"Potter! Potter! POTTER!" Harry woke with a start. "Finally you're awake." He glanced over at the person talking to him and jumped back when piercing red eyes burned into his green.

"Vol- Voldemort?!"

"Yes, you twit. It is I lord Voldemort the most powerful wizard!"

"Wow, you are a megalomaniac, anyways, aren't you dead? I distinctly remember killing you."

"I could ask the same of you Potter, to answer you're question yes and no." Voldemort said, glaring at Harry. He looked the same as Harry had remembered dark cloak, bald with red eyes and slits for a nose. "You see I had horucruxs, yes but I may be what you call paranoid, basically you see… I have another way of coming back."

"And what might that be? Hnngn…"

"Necromancy."

"I am confused!"

"Do you recognize this place?" Voldemort asked waving his hands around the white expanse.

"Not really... what is this place?" Harry said glancing around and then looked back at Voldemort when he answered "Technically it is nowhere… but you may think of it as limbo."

"Ah, the world between worlds," Harry agreed to Voldemort's earlier statement "Why am I here then?"

"I do not know."

"Why are you here?"

"I already told you that Potter, I had another safe guard; necromancy. When you 'killed' me I was sent here to wait until I was reborn." Voldemort answered with an air of impatience, the man hadn't changed a bit.

"So you're going to be reborn."

'Yes eventually, and given that you have decided to grace me with your presence, you will most likely going to come along with me."

"Cool, then… does it ever get boring looking at white expanse?"

'Is that what you see?"

"Do you see different?"

"This realm does not exist; therefore it can be changed, not dramatically, but changed."

"What do you see?"

"I see a library that never ends."

Harry looked around at the white room and thought of something familiar. Before he even knew it the room had changed into a model of the quidditch pitch he could even feel a slight breeze coming from nowhere. With a sigh of happiness Harry sat down on the ground.

He spun his head around and glared at Voldemort.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Are you blind Potter, I am making a circle."

"Yes but… Why?" Harry asked looking confused; Voldemort finished his circle and plopped down in the middle.

"Potter this," He gestured at the circle and the area inside "Is my space. You do not enter here unless you have a death wish."

"Fine whatever."

Time passed differently in the world between worlds. The time Harry and Voldemort spent in there felt like an eternity to harry; while to Voldemort it felt like a few minutes. Soon the end of their stay would come; they would enter the better world of the living. A funny thought that is.

Harry glanced around the white expanse disguised as a quidditch pitch, and looked at Voldemort (no Tom, Voldemort had told him to call him as such) he was pacing around his small circle. Harry bored with Tom continued to look around, though he saw nothing, he felt it a strong presence, a dark presence.

*Harry…* A raspy voice came out of nowhere harry spun around looking for the speaker. "Who…" Tom spun around looking at Harry who had just spoken when Harry said nothing more went back to his pacing.

*Silence! No one may be alerted to me… I will be… quick. I am… death. You… Harry James Po… tter are my… master. You cannot… die. Yet… you are… not immortal. I am… unable to… explain further, soon you... and… Tom will be reborn. Master… I will come when… summoned. Use… the hallows.*

"Bu-"

*No! You will aware him… of my… presence-. Goodbye master… have fun in the… world of the living.*

The voice disappeared and Harry glanced around _I though he said I would return to the world of the livi-._

Harry hurt. A lot. He cracked open his eyes and looked around; he was lying back in the yard of Grimmauld place. It was exactly the same as before only, Amaieran was nowhere in sight. He groaned and got up. Looking around he saw three objects sitting in the grass some 20 feet away. Grabbing them he headed to the house, hopefully she had gotten what she deserved.

America was nice. His house was nice white brick house with dark brown shingles. Many other houses like it were around. He sat outside with a glass of lemonade and was just basking in the warm summer sunlight that was native to Los Angeles.

As he sat there a nice looking man began to walk up the pathway towards his house. Said man was dark haired and pale he had beautiful teal eyes and looked to be about 25.

"Mr. Potter?" the man inquired when he got close.

"Yeeees…"

"you fucking wanker I am going to kill."

"Please to see you to, Tom"


	2. The Victors write the war stories

**Eiyu**

~Chapter 2~

The victors of war write the stories

**Author: **Avengersfan4ever

**Beta: **ChaosCat01(DA)

**2020—unknown location**

"Sir, we have lost more forces."

"Damn, have we lost any of our own?"

"No sir, she hasn't been able to get near any of us."

"Fuck. Any good news, any at all?" Director Nick Fury was getting slowly more and more frustrated. Amaieran, she was causing more trouble than Loki did, and she didn't even control an army of supernatural badasses.

"We have received a list of people that might be able to aid us."

"Is this anything like the avengers initiative?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Speaking of the avengers, where are they? We might require them."

"I do not know." Fury grunted, signalling that he had heard the young man, a private that had been given the permission to work with the director. Glancing back down at the list, Fury could tell that their chances were grim. Seriously-what the hell was a politician supposed to help do? And Peter Parker, no, just, no.

"Private?" Fury asked seeing a name he didn't recognize.

"Yes sir."

"Who is this…Harry James Potter?"

"What, uh, I really don't know sir."

"Does Hill know?"

"I'll check, please wait a second." Normally Fury would have passed over that name just like everyone else's, but this one was different. So normal-too normal. Getting the stats on him from the file, he found that it was next to empty.

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Birth date: July 31 1981_

_Weight: unknown_

_Height: unknown_

_Physical appearance: black hair, white._

_Religion: unknown_

_Birth place: unknown_

_Current location: unknown_

_Criminal record: none_

_Birth parents: Lily Potter and Evans James Potter - Status: deceased_

"Sorry, sir. But it seems that Mr. Potter is dead."

"Damnit. What was he on there for?"

"No one knows for sure, all we know is that the wizarding population absolutely adores him."

-0-

**2024- New York **

"Tom, you need to get a job."

"Nope."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I like being lazy and doing nothing."

"…"

"Harrrry?"

"Yes, Tom?"

"I'm out of books, buy me more."

"Tom, we don't have the money to buy you more."

"Awwwww."

Living with Tom was annoying. He rarely did anything but whine about being bored. He was such a freeloader too. But still, Harry was glad he lived with him. Without Tom, life would be too easy and he couldn't have that, now could he.

He and Tom had been living together ever since that fateful day that he had come along, insulted him and sat on the bed in the guest room, exclaiming that this was his room. They had moved from that small bungalow in Los Angeles to an apartment building in Texas, from there to their current residence a small apartment in New York.

Harry worked at the New York zoo, in the reptile department. He was quite good at it, given that he could talk to the snakes. He had even offered to get Tom a job there, but the man only replied with saying that it was depressing watching the snakes being locked away. But that didn't stop him from visiting every day and eating lunch with Harry. Tom visited so often, Harry's boss – a nice man named Norman- knew Tom by name and frequently greeted him.

"Tom…"

"Yah, Harry?"

"You really need to get a job."

"Why?" Tom asked from his place lying on the couch with his hand draped over eyes. Harry walked over and sat in the lazy boy across from the couch. The living room was painted a light blue colour that Tom hated, but Harry loved, and the furniture was a white colour, except for the couch. It USED to be white, but Tom sold it in favour for a black one. Not that Harry cared much, for the couch went nicely with his cream throw blanket.

Harry sighed and looked at Tom. "Because Tom, you just sit here doing nothing all the time."

"No I don't, I watch TV."

"Okay, seriously, watching non-stop Criminal minds doesn't count as doing something."

"Have you ever noticed that it is on all day long?"

Harry was ready to bash his head into the wall by now. "No, Tom I haven't, for I go to work."

"But work is so booooooring."

"God, when did you become so annoying."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Tom said looking at Harry and trying to reach the coke he had left sitting on the coffee table. When he couldn't reach it he summoned it and took a long sip and then sighed, satisfied. Harry reached over and took the coke from Tom putting it back on the table before giving said man the stink eye.

"Well, let's go do something then." Harry said getting up and putting on his shoes and coat before opening the door.

"But I'm comfy…" Tom said sitting up and looking at Harry over the top of the couch.

-0-

"Harry where are we?" Tom looked around the muggles milled around going into various shops and talking all the while.

"I don't know. Here?" Harry said, dragging Tom into a library.

"So specific Harry." Tom said as he drifted towards the back section to look for a book.

Harry went to the fiction section instead. Looking through the novels he laughed when he saw some based on him without them even knowing, it was funny. As he drifted along looking at books he eventually bumped into a man.

"Sorry." Harry said, a blush forming on his face.

"It's fine." The man said a smile forming on his face. He wore a blue t-shirt and blue jeans, he also had blond hair and was slightly tanned.

"Hey, you know any good books?" Harry asked glancing at the man again.

"Not really, I don't exactly get most of the novels people write." He said bending down to get a look at one of the books, flipping it open and reading the back before putting it on the shelf.

"Same here actually, not like when I was a kid." Harry said grabbing a book shaking his head at the 'adult' genre before putting it back.

"No? My entire life was pretty much old fashioned."

"My entire world was pretty much old fashioned." They shared a light laugh at that.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." Harry shook his head and held out his hand, "The name's Harry. Harry Potter."

The man shook Harry's hand "Steve Rogers." Just as introductions were finished Tom made his way over and poked Harry in the arm. "Harrrrry."

"Hey Tom, this is Steve."

"Hello, Tom."

"Hello."

"Now what do you want Tom?"

"Hmmmmm? Oh yeah, I have the books I wanted soooo… I'm going over to the pet store." Tom said pointing at the store across the street.

"Have fun."

"Yep." Tom left the library in favour of the pet store.

"Friend of yours?" Steve asked

"Hmmm, oh yeah, we're room mates."

"Ah, well I must go. Pleasure meeting you Harry."

"You as well, Steve."

-0-

Tony Stark (or Iron Man) walked through the halls of shield headquarters before he reached one Nick Fury's office. Entering, he saw the director sitting behind the desk looking out the window.

"Hey Cyclops." Fury sighed and looked over his shoulder at Stark. "Yes?"

"You know those people, the ones you have on file?"

"The special ones?"

"Yah, one that you think is dead isn't, and there's another you should add."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry Potter isn't dead… and he has a friend with him."

-0-

"What is it?" Harry asked petting the snake Tom and he had bought at the pet store.

"SHE, is a coral snake."

"Aren't those poisonous?" Harry asked backing away from the snake.

"You're a parselmouth-talk to it, you idiot."

"Shut up snake-face." Harry said, going back to petting the snake missing the glint of amusement that passed over Tom's eyes.

"Except you haven't noticed I no longer look like a snake." Tom said, petting the snake which was loving the attention she was getting. Harry laughed at Tom's sarcasm and looked up at the ex-dark lord.

"What is her name?"

"Her name is Ava."

"That's a nice name."

"I know, I named her." Tom said a smirk making its way onto his lips.

"So modest." Tom laughed. Normally seeing these two being kind to each other would be weird, but who cared, it's not like it mattered any more.

-0-

**Hah. Here is another Chapter for you people. Hope you like it. And don't fret it you want action that will be coming, but live with the hearty moments for now. Sorry if Tom seems a little OOC at the moment-that changes slightly later on. But you know, living with your arch nemesis for 4 years will do that to you. Anyways that's the end for now. Thanks to, well everyone who is reading this and bye bye!**

** ~ Xerphena**


	3. beginnings

Eiyu Chapter 2

**Author: **Avengersfan4ever

**Beta:** ChaosCat01 (deviantart)

**Disclaimer: **I dun own nothin. It all belongs to people with way more money than

I could ever dream of having.

The sun's rays glimmered on the surface of the snow. Tom walked slowly along the pathway in the park. Harry walked alongside him, wearing a black trench coat and green turtleneck. Tom wore a black down jacket that had a deep red buckle across the middle and a white t shirt. It was a few days before Christmas, and the mall was a madhouse. But the park was calm and nearly empty, and the slight breeze nipped at your nose and the snow made your feet tingle. Harry was so lost in his thoughts of the day and the snow freezing his feet that when a snowball flew towards his head he fell into the snowdrift behind him.

"Tom!" Harry got up and brushed the snow off his black jeans, then turned his attention to the laughing man, grabbed a handful of snow and lobbed it at him.

"Oof- Hey!" Tom got a face full of snow. He sputtered out the frozen water and thus began the fight. "You're gonna get it!" Tom threw a ball at Harry which he dodged.

"Oh! Like a bo-"Tom threw another at him before he could finish his sentence.

"Like a what, Harry? I didn't hear you. Your face was full of snow. Could you repeat yourself?" Harry grabbed a snowball and threw it at the man, but it fell short and didn't hit him "now that," he pointed to the small snow mound "was pathetic."

"Oh, shut up." Harry kicked snow at him.

"That's cold that's cold! You got it down my shirt."

"Serves you right, you prick." Tom glared in response as he pulled at his shirt, getting the snow out.

They continued walking around the park until they reached the place where they started.

"Well… might as well be heading back." Harry said rubbing the back of his head. Tom nodded in confirmation.

"So, what did you get me for Christmas?" Tom smiled at Harry, who looked at him for a second before returning his vision back to the street.

"What makes you think I got you anything?"

"Hmm? I don't know. Just wanted to ask."

"What did you get me, Tom?" Harry looked at him as they passed a coffee shop. _I could go for some coffee… no. _Tom shook himself from his thoughts and answered Harry's question: "What makes you think I got you anything?"

"Only going to tell me if I tell you, right?"

"Smart one you are Potter."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Harry turned onto their street. "Glad we don't live too far from the park."

"It is nice to go for walks sometimes. I never went for many before." Tom said, opening the door to their apartment.

"Too busy killing people?"

"No. Too busy dealing with annoying Death Eaters." Tom hung his coat on the hanger before hanging Harry's as well.

"That's got to be hard, and thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Ever miss it?" Harry sat on the couch and grabbed the remote off the table.

"Miss what?" Tom's voice came from the kitchen where he was making coffee. _So much for no coffee… _

"Your days as a dark lord. Being Voldemort. The stuff of children's nightmares."

Tom stopped and held open the fridge where he had gone to grab the cream. He stood there and thought about it "…I don't know. I don't think so. Maybe a little…" He sighed and grabbed the cream.

He entered the living room and sat on the couch beside Harry. Feet curled up, taking up one and a half cushions. He slowly sipped at the drink while Harry surfed, before he finally settled on the news channel.

"A small town in Maine was attacked by Amaieran and her forces. Six fatalities and sixty seven injured. Many homeless. Wait… supposedly Amaieran is attacking the Whitehouse, 4000 armed men are there…"

"That's stupid." Tom said sipping on his coffee.

"What's stupid?"

"Attacking the Whitehouse. Not only is she going to lose with that many soldiers when the Avengers show up, it's also useless. Only a governmental building. Not much power at all. If she's really trying to take over she would…"

"She would what?" Harry looked over and muted the television so he could hear Tom better.

"Attack shield headquarters. That'd make her life way easier. Not only that, she could even do it without the 4000 people she's using right now." Tom laughed, and Harry's eyes widened.

"How do you know this?"

"Simple, really. The building's not all that large, given that the last one was destroyed recently and since the hovercraft was destroyed by Loki. Also, since the Avengers are stationed at Stark tower it would take them much longer to get there than it would take them to get to the Whitehouse." Tom tried to take a sip, and then realized that his mug was empty. "Awww."

Harry ran over to the closet and grabbed his coat. He then went into the master bedroom and came out with his wand holster and the elder wand. "Where are you going so quickly?"

"Shield." Harry said throwing Tom his wand.

"Why are you… fuck!" Tom grabbed his wand and spelled it up his sleeve.

Just as Harry began to run out the door Tom grabbed his elbow and stopped him, "What?!"

"Let's not go straight to the Shield. We should first head to where the Avengers are. Steer them in the right direction. Then head to Shield."

"That makes sense," Harry said slowly "but don't look like that, Morph into Voldemort and take Ava with you."

"Why?"

"We're going to be attracting a lot of attention to ourselves with this little stunt."

"Makes sense." Tom pushed Harry out the door and closed it behind himself.

-0-

Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man shot at the people, but they just ended up getting back up again and kept fighting.

"This is like a bad video game where all the enemies won't die!" Stark yelled, as he shot another soldier.

"Stark, what exactly is a video game?" Rogers hit another enemy with his shield, a confused expression on his face.

"It depends on the type. But you basically control a character and do stuff, on a screen, with a controller. Fun stuff. You and I, Captain Fabulous are going to have a Halo marathon after this, okay?"

"Sorry to ruin your bromance," Natasha rolled her eyes, and smacked some love-sick soldier cross the face "but maybe you should focus on the task at hand?"

"Yeah, Natasha's right. Let's deal with our current problem; you can sort out the captain's gaming issues at a later date. Oh, and count me into this marathon of yours." Hawkeye winked at the pair of them, and shot several arrows in some weird direction but in the end, the arrows met their target.

Amaieran's soldiers just kept coming. Never ceasing, they moved in like an unstoppable force. All of them were fighting with perfection, as if controlled by a single force. Tony prepared another shot at the front lines, but stopped as a translucent blue barrier that can only be qualified as a force field appeared and divided the forces.

"You idiots have the wrong idea." A male voice sounded to their left, just in front of the barrier. Out walked a gaunt man, pale skin but the most defining feature would be his face; slits for a nose and thin eyes, much like a snake. Behind him stood a man who looked young-maybe in his thirties, and had raven hair went down to his shoulders.

"Who might you be?" Stark asked, looking at the men down below.

"The name's Harry, and this is the dark lord Voldemort. Though it might be bit cliché to say this, we do indeed come in peace." The raven haired one was the first to speak, the other waving at mention of his name.

"Okay then, Harry and Voldemort? Am I saying that right?" Stark asked, flying down slightly so he could see them better.

"Yes, you are saying that right." Voldemort drew his 's' out, like he had done quite often for his Death Eaters.

"We don't care whether we're saying it right or wrong. ("I do…" "Shut up Stark!") How the fuck did you do that?" Hawkeye pointed towards the force field.

"It's just a simple ward." Harry said passively, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "I don't really get it either. But he does." Harry jerked his head in Tom's direction.

"Just a simple ward? You're holding back like 4000 soldiers!"

"They're just Muggles. Not hard at all. Child's play really." Voldemort looked back at the ward, and then back at the hero.

"Guys," the captain walked over to the argument "They came here for a reason. Let's hear it."

"Go ahead, Lord Voldy-pants, I'm not going to explain it." Voldemort sighed and glanced slightly up before looking at the people in front of him.

"This day you have underestimated Amaieran. She is smart, but she is weak. She believes she is unable to overpower you. This may or may not be true. None the less, the truth stays the same. Does it not seem odd that she would only send 4000 of her men to fight you, when she is so weak? Does it make sense that she would overrun a national monument that holds no power in her eyes? That protects not much more than the hearts of many a Muggle? Your enemy does not strike here. This is a distraction, a lie. Something concocted to distract you from her objective. She plans on destroying your base, your shield headquarters. Harry and I have come to warn you and offer support. We are not your enemies, unless you make us such."

The men stared at them for several seconds, shocked at Tom's explanation that made sense in every shape and form. Tom looked at the ward for several seconds, and half-heartedly pointed at it: "Oh and that's gonna fall in about 30 seconds."

When the wards fell chaos was reinstated. The captain looked at the pair of wizards before speaking, "I believe you. Also, I understand the severity of this situation. Stark and I will come with you. The rest shall stay." The latter half of the group nodded and went back to fighting. Rodgers now spoke to Stark. "Come on now Stark. We have some work to do."

"I follow you, Captain Fabulous." Stark activated his rockets and headed in the direction of what Voldemort assumed was the headquarters.

"Now, if you two will follow me we'll head to the copter and-" Harry cut him off with a slight laugh, "No need friend. We have a different method of transportation. If you'll just grab my hand…"

They apparated.

-0-

**AN/: **Finally done! Sorry for the long wait, I had NO motivation at all. But, I didn't want to disappoint you people, so I did it! Whoop, it's really late and New Year's Day. I guess I at least did something productive. God knows I'm not drinking. Instead I'm just sitting here all alone in ma house. Well anyhow, review. Feed the monster, give me da motivation! Thanks for all the previous reviews and likes. Xerphena loves you and gives you da cakes.

~Me


	4. Let's knock on Death's Door

Eiyu Chapter 3: Let's Knock on Death's Door!

Author: Xerphena

Beta: Glitch-Kitty

Disclaimer: I own nothing! And in my future I own… NOTHING!

The loud gunshot like sound was lost within the chaos of the battle at the Whitehouse. It sounded again, almost instantaneously, at yet another location-shield headquarters. The building was small, orderly and to the point. There a lab to the right hand side, on the left there seemed to be offices and a testing room… and straight ahead was who knows what.

The captain seemed amazed at the speed of their travel, "You can move from one point to the next without any time between, how is this done?" He asked, full of childlike exuberance.

"Magic." Harry said, waving his fingers around like a Muggle magician would, "come on captain, Voldy, we have to find Amaieran."

"And Stark." Rogers added, as they started to make their way through the headquarters. Harry peered into one of the offices and realized that this building, despite its appearance, was fairly large. He sighed and spun around to face the others, "We're going to have to change tactics. Screw teamwork. Voldemort, you search that area," he said, pointing at the 'who-knows-what' door, "Captain, I would like you to look through the offices, if any of you see Stark tell him to search the lab since that's his area of expertise and I'll look at the testing chamber." Harry started to walk off, but stopped mid stride. He looked behind himself and said, "If you find her, yell would you?"

-0-

Tom pulled open the door and looked around the area. _It appears to be a command center… computers, radio broadcasters; they have everything… well other than magical equipment… and people. _Tom was horribly confused; his brain was thinking quickly, trying to find an answer. _This is a headquarters, right? Not some living area for the Avengers, no, Stark the Captain was clearly able to tell that this was the headquarters. Then where are the people? This is a government building, people are here around the clock and especially at… _he cast a quick tempus …_three in the afternoon. _

He walked over to what he knew was a Muggle computer; he didn't really know how to use it. But after a couple of minutes he finally decided to shake the mouse, which took it out of sleep… _a galaxy defenders game, still open, in the middle of gameplay, suspicious, particularly since the odds of him getting fired are high… or maybe Crucio'd. I would have… no I would still Crucio an idiot for doing that. _He walked over to the next one and took it out of sleep as well. _Same; they were in the middle of doing something. _He pulled out one of the wheeled chairs and sat down. He rested his head on his palms and sighed, _where has everyone gone? _

-0-

Stark was flying towards the base, going as quickly as possible, creating a stream of air behind him. He could see the base in the distance, and slowed down to land carefully, when a shot of pure… energy hit him. He lost control of the suit. Jarvis couldn't cope with whatever it was, the lights flashed before him as he tired to get the suit back online. He yelled at the suit, and out of nowhere the suit was working again. No visible damage done. Stark laughed, and turned his attention to where he was flying… which was right through a window.

-0-

Rogers entered the offices and saw files upon files; he thought it was odd that the electronic play/work thing was still on, but oh well. He also noticed that there were several important holographic files open. One of them even showed the Avengers on it, namely their strengths and weaknesses. He didn't have much time to look around as the window at the back of the room shattered. He grabbed his shield and looked at the broken window. "Windows do not shatter themselves, tell me who you are!"

"It's me, Popsicle." Stark said, as he stood up from the broken glass.

"Did you really need a dramatic entrance?" Rogers asked, putting his shield away.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault; something caused my suit to short circuit." Stark said, rather angrily.

"That's why electronics are bad, very unreliable."

"At least, they don't freeze much anymore." Stark smiled smugly, but it wasn't notices by the Captain since his mask was up. He walked over to Rogers who was looking through a file. "Want to know more about yourself, Cappy?"

"Funny, no, this was left open. Would Shield do that and just leave?"

"Probably not, I'm a member of Shield and I'm not allowed in here, may I?" Stark asked, reaching for the file. He grabbed it and went back to the opening page. It's been hacked into by someone…"

-0-

Harry had gone into the testing room and found it empty, so he went next door to the Laboratory; he peeked in and didn't see Stark. So he went in and searched himself. He saw a computer and shook the mouse. 'Evacuation protocol initiated'was in large red letters across the screen_, why would they do that? _

His answer came quickly as a large lizard like creature leapt out at him. His eyes widened, "Guys!" He yelled as he pulled out his wand. The lizard hit him with his tail and he fell over.

The face of Amaieran looked over him. Potter? I thought I killed you. Oh well, at least you stayed out of my way for thirteen years. Funny isn't it, that's the same amount as your enemy. She smirked and pointed her wand at his face. He pulled his own up, only to have the lizard take it from him. "Avada Kedavra." She whispered.

She spun around when she heard the other enter the room, giggled and disappeared, leaving only the large lizard which was finished quickly by Tom, using the killing curse.

-0-

"Get up already!" Harry opened his eyes and was greeted by a red haired man in a black pin striped suit. "Finally, you're awake! I was getting tired of waiting for ya. Name's Death, well, most people call me Obistruis, well, only the Niekathans, and Life. Here you can call me Master Death, kay?" He clasped his hands together and waited. Harry blinked at him a few times before saying, most intelligently, "I thought I was the master?" Death's green eyes widened before he started laughing his head off, "You really…" He paused to finish laughing, "…believe that crap? Ya are funny, not as funny as me, but funny." He ran his hand under his eyes to wipe away the tears.

"You told me I was your master!" Harry said, still confused about this whole ordeal, and about where he was, it appeared as if he was back in purgatory, where he had last seen Dumbledore.

"What, the whole: 'yer my master, you will be reborn' crap?" He asked. His voice sounded American, old American, like 1930's New York American.

"Yes that!" Harry exclaimed, greatly confused.

"I lied." Death said, clapping his hands once and rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked, sitting down placing his head in hands.

"Well, because I'm Death, and I can, and I don't really care about ya." Harry groaned at that. Death moseyed his way over and leaned on Harry. "Don't be glum partner. We have great adventures ahead of us… only with me I charge, because I'm better at that sort of thing."

"What makes you think that I'm going to listen to you?" Harry asked, pushing Death off.

"Hmm, thought you were going to ask that. One, because we are friends aren't we?" Death smiled at Harry, showing razor sharp teeth.

"No, we are not friends."

"Fine then, because I decided to bring ya back."

"I found the deathly hallows, didn't you have to?" Harry asked, reaching into a pocket and pulling them out, although he didn't remember bringing them.

"Those little trinkets? Nah, I hate people saying they're 'the hallows' and that I 'gave them to the brothers because they bested me'." Harry looked at the resurrection stone.

"Then why did you give these to them?" Harry spun it twice in his hand and Death stole it in mid air on the third.

"Think of it as a test of sorts; ya find them and I consider ya more than others."

"I'm confused." Harry looked at Death to see him attempting to get something out of his teeth with the elder wand.

"Well obviously, powerful but stupid ya are. I like having an accomplice of sorts. They do a lot of the stuff I ain't willing to do. Like kill 'em immortals. Hate those guys."

"So, are you saying I'm supposed to be one of those guys?"

"Well, if ya accept." Death said, wiping the elder wand on his pants and giving it back to Harry.

"And if I don't?"

"Then your body decomposes and becomes a tree, while yer trapped here forever."

"What do you mean 'trapped here forever'? Isn't there like an after life or something?" Harry looked at death in a hopeful kind of way.

"Nope. Ya become a tree or bush or maggot food and if yer really lucky, you get to become a rose." Harry placed his head in his hands after being told by the best sort of informer (even though he lies… a lot) that there was no after life, "I like roses, they're pretty and ambitious, but often get forgotten in places, like a park, or a lovers bedroom, or a beach." He rambled on.

"How can roses be ambitious?" Harry asked, looking at Death.

"I'm going to tell them ya said that… so anyways…" a sinister smile crept up onto his face, "…do ya accept my offer, Harry James Potter?"

**AN/: Chapter complete, I hope you like it. Sorry for having short chapters, I prefer short but many chapters. Anyways, 'till later. **

** - Xerphena**


End file.
